myfantasyrockhallfandomcom-20200213-history
Pink Floyd
Genres * psychedelic rock * progressive rock * hard rock * folk rock * garage rock * soft rock * stoner metal * space rock * funk rock * jazz rock Significance * All of their studio albums have gone platinum with The Wall going double diamond. Dark Side of the Moon also went diamond. * They had several hit singles with Another Brick in the Wall, Part II being a chart-topper. * There is a Broadway theatre tribute to them. Trivia * Several of their songs have become counterculture staples either due to their use of political or corporate themes and messages. * Despite changing lead vocalists twice, they continued to have success even into the eighties. All three vocalists were included when the band was inducted into the actual Hall of Fame. * Their song Time is noted for its introduction, which features the ticking and ringing of alarm clocks. * They were a part of the British invasion of the sixties. * They are often noted for several albums in which one song segues into the next. Because of this, some songs are often played back-to-back. * Many of their hits have since become classic rock staples. * They are often considered to be the first "space rock" band. * They are often noted for their revolutionary film The Wall. * Their song Echoes is often noted for its ambient, spacey intro. * Their lead vocalists David Gilmour and Roger Waters would go on to have successful solo careers. * They influenced the neo-progressive rock band Porcupine Tree. * The neo-psychedelic band The Black Angels named one of their songs "The Sniper at the Gates of Heaven", after the early Pink Floyd album The Piper at the Gates of Dawn. Recommended Albums * The Wall * Dark Side of the Moon * Wish You Were Here * A Momentary Lapse of Reason * Animals * More * Meddle * The Piper at the Gates of Dawn * Ummagumma * A Saucerful of Secrets * Obscured by Clouds * The Final Cut * Atom Heart Mother * The Division Bell Recommended Songs All Time * Comfortably Numb Top Ten * Time (Digging away the moments that make up the dull day) * Brain Damage/Eclipse (The Lunatic is on the Grass) * Hey You * Have a Cigar * Another Brick in the Wall, Part 2 * Young Lust (I Need a Dirty Woman) * Welcome to the Machine * Wish You Were Here * Speak to Me/Breathe * Us and Them Favorites * Another Brick in the Wall, Part 1 * Sheep (You better watch out, there may be dogs about) * Mother (Do You Think They'll Drop the Bomb?) * Money * Learning to Fly * Shine on You Crazy Diamond *On the Turning Away * High Hopes (The Grass Was Greener) * Goodbye Blue Sky (Did You See the Frightened Ones?) * Pigs on the Wing, part 2 (or the weight of the stone) * The Nile Song * Not Now John * Ibiza Bar * One Slip * Take it Back * Keep Talking Other *Run Like Hell *See Emily Play (There is No Other Way) * Echoes * Marooned * Any Colour You Like * Is There Anybody Out There? * One of These Days * On the Run * Pigs (Three Different Ones) * Terminal Frost * Another Brick in the Wall, Part 3 * Waiting for the Worms * Empty Spaces * The Happiest Days of Our Lives * Arnold Layne Notes *''Shine On You Crazy Diamond'' is usually divided into several parts due to its length. *Another Brick in the Wall is divided into three parts, with the second being the most popular due to its political lyrics and funky rhythm. I like the first two, but do not care as much for the third. Thus the third is placed under "other". *''Pigs on the Wing'' is divided into two parts, but I am unfamiliar with the first part. *''Empty Spaces'' is the lead-in to Young Lust, but I don't particularly like it, so I've placed it under "other". The Happiest Days of Our Lives is the lead-in to ABITW part 2, but I don't like it either. Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame members Category:Psychedelic rock Category:Progressive rock Category:Seventies Category:Hard rock Category:Folk rock Category:Soft rock Category:Garage rock Category:Space rock Category:Stoner metal Category:British Invasion Category:Funk rock Category:Jazz rock